From a Love Never Forgotten
by Wendy McCalister
Summary: "You're beautiful, Botan. Inside and out. And that's exactly why I love you. I have always loved you and I will always love you."


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

 **Summary:** "You're beautiful, Botan. Inside and out. And that's exactly why I love you. I have always loved you and I will always love you."

The first time he talked to her was on the first day he moved into the new house.

He didn't know much about her, except for the fact she was his neighbor. And as pretty as she was, he didn't have the desire to talk to her and acted like he didn't care when she first approached him. At the time, he was seven, and still believed in cooties.

It had been a beautiful night, with the cold fresh air and the shining stars decorating the dark sky, and he decided it was a good time to be at his balcony, enjoying the view. He slid open the door and walked out to the balcony, at the same moment the one next to his slammed open with a loud bang and shut close as loudly as its first movement.

Silence deafening, Kurama could distinctly hear the sound of yelling coming from the other balcony, or more like from the room connected to it. There were a few muffled curses, some loud, heavy footsteps, and two arguing voices before it all felled silent again.

Eyes wide and unsure of what to do, the little redheaded boy tentatively turned and made to walk back into his room…

…that was, until he heard the sound of muffled sobbing from the balcony beside his.

Careful, Kurama strained his neck to see who it was, eyes broadening in surprise when he caught sight of the little girl, the one whose greeting wasn't acknowledged by him, crying with crystalline tears falling down her cheeks. She didn't seem to notice him and at first, he was scared and just stared. But when she didn't stop bawling even after five minutes, he got worried and approached her.

"Um…" he started and saw the girl's shoulder stiffened at his voice, "…are you okay?"

The girl looked up from her hands and peered at him with eyes wide in a mixture of fear and anxiety. Wiping away her tears, she parted her lips, going to make up an excuse for her crying before deciding against it and making to turn and enter the safety of her room.

When he saw her whirling around, Kurama quickly grabbed at her arm, halting her movements. The girl, although caught startled by his sudden grip, gave him a look that bordered on pleading and… seeking for comfort?

"Your name… it's Botan, right?" he asked and when she didn't answer, he went on, "I'm Shuichi. Shuichi Minamino. But you can call me Kurama if you want."

She gaped at him mutely for a while, before sniffling and rubbing her nose with her free hand. "Yeah, you're the boy who ignored me when I tried to talk to you this morning."

Kurama was caught off guard by her words, clearly not expecting her to be so up front about it. Although, he got over his shock as swift as he was overwhelmed by it, heaving a sigh of relief as he realized she had at least relaxed a little. Knowing she wouldn't try to escape, he let go of her.

"Sorry." He pulled an awkward smile. "I'm not used to strangers reaching out to me."

The girl snorted, but laughed. "Yeah, I can tell," she said humorously, before returning his smile with a friendlier one. "And you're right, my name is Botan. How did you know?"

"My mom spoke to me about you," Kurama answered, a faint blush creeping up and spreading across his cheeks. "She said you're pretty."

Botan burst into a fit of giggle, a pink hue coloring her cheeks making her skin glow. "She's nice."

"Yeah, she is." He nodded, a genuine smile unexpectedly coming to rest on his lips. "Your mom's kinda nice too, right? She gave mine a pie this morning. Really sweet of her, actually."

For some reason, Botan's smile wavered. "I… Well, yes, she's nice with everyone but her family," she murmured, her gaze darting down to her feet.

Kurama dropped his smile as his brows creased into a deep frown. "Was that her? Screaming back in your room?"

Botan was silent, but that was all it took for him to understand.

"What happened?" he asked, voice soft and hesitant, as if afraid she would break down if he said the wrong thing.

She shrugged, parted her lips, shrugged again and heaved a sigh. "I don't… really get along with her. I mean, she's not my _real_ mom. She's… my step-mom."

Kurama's eyes grew wide. "Your step-mom? Did your real mom…" he trailed off as he saw her fidget.

"Yeah, she died," Botan choked out her response, tears evident at the back of her eyes. "And the one who took her place is a horrid excuse for a mother."

"Is she that bad?"

"Well," She looked away for a moment before meeting his gaze again, "not always, but sometimes, she is." Shutting her eyelids, the little girl released a soft but exasperated sigh and diverted her eyes to the sky. "It's not really her that I can't stand. I mean, I don't like her… but I hate her children even more. They're… selfish and greedy and a bunch of bullies… and she… well, she doesn't stand up for me and only yells at me even when it's not my fault." She paused and forced out a strained laugh. "Then again, who would stand up for a kid whose not even their own?"

"I… see." Kurama nodded slowly. He was a kid with a loving mother and a happy family, so he didn't quite understand, but he listened anyway.

"Sometimes I feel like running away from home. I get the feeling my dad doesn't care about me anymore," she mumbled and he panicked.

"You can't do that!" he nearly screeched, only to blush as she pinned a baffled but terrified stare on him. "Sorry, I… I didn't mean to yell at you."

Botan nodded, but still gazed at him with caution. "I know it sounds stupid."

"I'm not judging you," he reassured her with a dismissive wave, "It's just that… I mean, you can't run away just because of your step-mom and her kids. That wouldn't be right."

"I know." Her face crestfallen and she seemed as if she was on the verge of bursting into tears again. "But, I just can't stand it at times."

He stared at her for a while, watching her sniff and try vainly to hold back her tears. Then, an idea crossed his mind. "Hey, how about we do this?" he spoke, leaning closer and smiling as she looked at him with wide, questioning amethysts. "Anytime it gets too… awful for you, you can come and talk to me here. This could be our… special place or something."

Botan sniffed again and wiped at the tears at the back of her eyelids. She frowned. "That sounds… good… but… what if I come and you're not here?"

"Then, I'll be here every night. In case you need me."

"Really?"

He nodded. "Really."

A smile lifted up her lips and he could have sworn she lit up with joy.

"Thanks, Kurama."

* * *

Eight years passed, and they were both teenagers.

Kurama was the most popular guy in school – which was something that came really unexpected… but good.

The first day of school, he was nervous as hell but it came easier than he thought to make friends as everyone adored his good looks, the admiration increasing with his natural charms and bright, intelligent mind. With each day, his fans grew and he gained more friends. As aggravating as it could be at times, he was actually contented with how life was. He tried not to let the fame get to his head, but he wouldn't deny that he rather enjoyed the attention he received.

Botan, on the other hand, was on a different boat than he was. She was totally out of the social loop; shy and reserved, she preferred to be bubbly and talkative only around those she was close and familiar with. Nobody dared to approach her because of her loner status – a reputation which worsened due to her appearance. She was undeniably attractive, but her beauty was hidden underneath blue hair tied in a messy bun, old rectangular spectacles, clothes that seemed a better fit on an old lady's form and a few stack of books that were far thicker than a dictionary.

People thought she had a cute figure – a shame that she only wore baggy, sloppy outfits. But, that was what Kurama liked most about her. Because that way, no one could steal her from him. They were each other's significant other (in his case, aside from his family) and he was the best thing that ever happened to her. And he didn't want anyone taking that place in her life from him.

Until one particular day.

"Will you go out with me?"

He stood there, shocked and utterly petrified, with his bento lying forgotten on the dirt as he watched a guy with short, brown hair and sharp but gentle hazel irises, asked out the only girl he cared. The only girl he ever liked.

The only girl he was in love with.

"Did you see that?" Botan asked him, her cheeks flushed an adorable rosy shade as the guy stalked off. She had said yes. "He asked me out. Can you believe that? And here I thought everyone at this school hates me. I can't… What's wrong, Kurama?" Smile dropping, the girl frowned as she watched him bend down and pick up his bento.

"I think… I'm gonna eat at the cafeteria today," he spoke, his voice low and he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"What?" Her frown deepened. "Did I do something wrong? We always eat together… where are you going? Kurama?" she called, but he shook his head and walked away.

Then he started avoiding her.

She tried to reach out to him, but every attempt she made failed to fix anything. Until finally, she stopped trying.

And they stopped talking.

* * *

A year later, he finally summoned the courage to get out of his room and into his balcony. After twelve months of abandonment, he thought it would feel different but for some reason, it remained the same. The serenity, the feeling of home… He sighed.

This was where he and Botan spent countless nights confiding their problems in each other. This was where they laughed and talked together. This was home. But at the same time it wasn't. It wasn't home without her here.

A month ago, she moved out.

He still saw her at school. They were in the same class. But it was harder than ever to talk to her. The rift between them were getting worse with each passing day and he couldn't do anything to fix it. This was all his fault.

A sound caught his attention and he peered down to the road, nearly spitting out the orange juice he was drinking as his eyes caught a familiar form. Blue hair, bright glimmering amethyst orbs, and that familiar smile. She had thrown a rock at his window.

"Hey," she greeted him and he had to expel a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

It took him a while before he could find himself voice again and when he did, he sounded weak and almost desperate. "Hey."

"I came to see you," she murmured, but for some reason, he could hear her, "Is that okay?"

"I…" he trailed off, clamped his mouth shut and opened it again, "Yes, it's fine." His voice didn't feel like it belonged to him but the night didn't seem all too real either. He pinched his thigh and winced. This wasn't a dream.

"I know we haven't spoken to each other for a year," Botan said, straightforward as ever and Kurama was torn between smiling and grimacing at the realization her honesty hadn't changed. "And I was actually devastated when you stopped talking to me. I wondered why and what I did that was so wrong… but in the end, I just stopped caring."

A heavy burden weighed down his heart and his palms were sweaty. He gulped briefly. "Botan…"

"But, that doesn't matter anymore," she cut him off, her voice louder and firmer this time, but her smile never left, "None of it does. I know we had a lot of disagreements in the past and I know we can never go back to what we used to be. But…" She inhaled a shaky breath, as if to collect herself. Her smile twitched, almost dropping, but she quickly slipped it on again. "I didn't want that day to be the last time we talk to each other. So… can we just… start over or something?"

 _Start over._ Those were the words he dreaded to hear. Start over meant that she had fully given up on him. Start over meant that there really was no way for things to return the way they were before he screwed it all. Start over… He didn't want to start over. He didn't want Botan to pretend that nothing ever happened between them. He didn't want her to act as if they were never close.

But, it was already done. No matter how much he wished for it, he could never turn back.

And what other choice did he have? Start over was the only way he could talk to her again. They might never be what they once were – best friends, family, lovers, he could never tell – but this was the only chance he had. And he would take it. Even if it practically meant no chance at all.

"Okay."

And she smiled, nodded her head, and left. Leaving him alone. And he could have sworn he heard his heart break.

Into bits and pieces.

* * *

Fast forward two years later, and they were still friends. But Botan was still seeing Koenma, the guy who asked her out and Kurama had gotten used to pretending he was happy for her.

It was a party.

Koenma's birthday party.

Botan had long since shed her image as a stereotypical nerd, becoming more and more like the others as she quitted being a misfit and began to blend in better with the crowd. She was likeable now, sociable and popular. Almost rivaling him. But for some reason, Kurama couldn't seem to be happy.

Botan sat at a table with her three best friends, Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru – looking all pretty with her frilly white dress, her pink lip gloss, her high ponytail and her supple form. She glowed like candle lights or something more like christmas morning, but he liked her old self better.

This wasn't her.

She wasn't all makeup, all cute, and all girly. She wasn't all gossipy, all gushy and all flirty. She was still the same giddy, cheerful, and ever so reliable Botan with a bit of a short temper, a silver tongue, the ability to outshine others and make all heads turn to her whenever she went – but at the same time, she wasn't.

Or maybe he just hated the fact she'd always dress up all pretty for Koenma.

The sound of applause, and Kurama turned his gaze away from her.

Koenma was on the stage, giving a speech, but the redhead couldn't care less. He sipped and sipped on his martini, until finally, after what felt like interminable, Koenma's talk was coming to an end. But as it reached its ending, Kurama unexpectedly decided to hear the guy who stole the girl of his dreams out.

"So, Botan, will you marry me?"

Kurama didn't know how the speech progressed from nothing to Koenma proposing to Botan, but he suddenly had a nauseating feeling in his stomach. His heart accelerated and bile was coming up his throat and then he stood up and walked over to Botan's table. She didn't even manage to answer, and he was already pulling her up from her seat.

Koenma's angered cry and Botan's protests for him to stop were unheeded as he dragged her out of the room.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Botan roared with a fury he would have been terrified of if it wasn't for the circumstances that was the cause of it. "Kurama, I demand you to release me right this instant!"

At that moment, his tracks finally stopped and he eventually spun around to face her. His eyes felt like they were watering, and they were probably red as well but he could have cared less. He looked straight into her pools of amethysts and Botan's vehement voice felled to a dead silent.

It was cold, it was snowing, and she was pretty with the white fluff covering most her hair and her cheeks flushing bright red with anger.

"You're demanding me to release you?" he sneered. He wasn't sure why and it was probably the alcohol over flooding his system, but he was unusually up front and courageous.

She gulped, frowned but didn't back down. "What do you think?" she retorted venomously, only to shut her eyes tight and wince as his grip on her wrist tightened almost painfully so. "You're hurting me, Kurama," she said, but her voice leaned into the warning side than the pleading side. "Let go of me."

"You've hurt me more," he said, without bothering to acknowledge her wishes, and she threw him a look.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You broke my heart."

Her eyes widened and after years of waiting for her to take the hint, realization dawned on her features, as if she finally got the message. But it was already all too late.

For a brief moment, he could see a fleeting guilt reflected in her irises, but it quickly dissipated as her own wrath shone through.

"Well," she started, and her voice broke, "you broke mine as well."

And he laughed then. A laugh that didn't seem all too welcoming, didn't feel like it would belong to him. Cynical, bitter and almost menacing, he laughed. At her? At himself? He hadn't the faintest clue.

"It wasn't mine to break, sweetheart," he spoke, his voice sarcastic and his smile equally sardonic. His eyes locked with hers and he could have sworn he saw them water.

She blinked back the tears as fast as lightning.

"I'm not going to say it again, Kurama. Let me go," she ordered, tugging at her wrist. But no matter how hard she tried, her attempts were vain and futile as his grip merely tightened around her.

His lips curled upwards into an almost predatory grin. "What if I don't want to?"

"I'm serious here, Shuichi Minamino," she warned, voice haughty and demanding – as it would get whenever she tried to appear strong when she was scared.

Ah, how cute. Using his full name. Good. That meant she was angry.

"And you think I'm not?"

"Just let me go, Kurama," she practically begged, her eyes teary but pleading, "I have to go back to Koenma. He's probably worried sick about me right now—"

"Do you even know the way back?"

"I… Well, I don't, but—"

"But, you would rather walk around aimlessly than be around me, right?"

Her eyes softened and she bit her lip. He stared at the glossy texture of her mouth before meeting her gaze again. He nearly gave in and almost kissed her, but he managed to collect himself at the last minute.

"Oh, Kurama," she started, her voice gentler now more than ever, "You know that's not it."

"If you see him, what would you say?" he ignored her and asked. "Let me guess, 'yes'?"

"Kurama…"

"Why would you accept him? He doesn't even make you happy."

"And how would you know that?" she responded, getting defensive.

"You think I don't notice how your eyes always look sore in the morning? You think I don't know that you cry yourself to sleep because of him? You think I'm too dumb that I wouldn't notice the fights you guys have, the scratches and bruises around your body and…"

"Stop!" Botan cried, loud and desperate, her voice breaking and crystalline tears finally trailing down her cheeks. "You… you don't know anything. Koenma made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes… and…"

"Yeah, but not everyone makes the same mistakes more than twice."

"Oh, Kurama…" She sighed, heavily, tired. Tired of his hard-headedness and their constant bickering. "Just stop, please. Forget it. Forget me. I-I…" she trailed off as her shoulders slumped. Then came her hushed whisper, "Can't you just be happy for me?"

"I've been trying to," he murmured. "For two years, I've been trying to get over you. For two years, I pretended I was happy for you – and maybe at some point, I actually believed I was." But then, reality would come rearing its ugly head and slapping him across the face. "But, I was wrong. I never was."

"Kurama…"

"I can't be happy for you. I'm sorry, but I can't," he cut her off and gave her a bitter smile. "I'm not the kind of guy who can say that I'm happy that you're happy even if it's not with me. I'm not the kind of guy who can look into your boyfriend's eyes and say he's lucky to have you because I can't ever have you. I'm not the kind of guy who can get over things so easily so I'm sorry. I can't get over you. Even if a thousands years would have passed, I wouldn't be able to. So, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being selfish, and sorry for wanting you all to myself when I was the one who ruined us."

Before he realized it, a single tear was falling down his left cheek and Botan was rendered speechless and motionless. She stared wide eyed into his composed ones, her lips parting and closing like a fish and he almost wanted to stick his fingers down her throat. He shook his head and smiled, and without waiting for her to respond – not like she could – he took her by the shoulders, leaned in and finally, _finally_ –

–kissed her.

Brief, featherlike and chaste, it was broken off as swiftly as it happened. The hand that he had been clinging on so tightly as if it was dear life itself was finally let go and Botan staggered back and Kurama watched her fall on her butt. He gave her one last smile before sliding his hands into his pockets, and in a voice, soft but firm, whispered,

"Perhaps it's best if we don't see each other anymore."

And that was it. He turned and walked away.

Vividly, he was aware of his already broken heart breaking into more pieces and more acutely aware of the tears that he had been trying to hold back for the past years finally coming out and trailing down his cheeks.

 _Perhaps it was better this way._ He told himself, trying to convince himself that he could finally let go of her now.

* * *

Six years since then, and he was now a successful businessman.

It was another party.

More delicate and elegant than the one he had been at since six years ago, but he'd much prefer it that way. It was parties like this that he considered his getaway from reality, from the painful memories of his past. And it was what he loved about this kind of parties.

Until the past caught up to him.

Literally.

It had been six years, approximately seventy-two months and two thousand one hundred and fifty nine days – wait, why was he keeping count? – since he'd last seen her. But, she was still as beautiful as always, if not even more.

Her long blue hair gracefully cascading down her shoulders and back, Botan entered the ball room with a certain air of confidence and a dangerous charm that reminded him so much of one of the reasons he wanted her as much as he did. She smiled, honey-dew lips soft and plump with a rosy hue coloring her cheeks – it wasn't a blush, more like a glow – and wearing a pink, silky chiffon dress that reached down her knees and whirled as she walked. She was like an angel.

He pretended he didn't notice her presence for most of the time he was there, but in the end, as he watched her dance with one of the most sought after but lecherous artist in the room, he couldn't take it anymore. Setting his glass of wine on the table, he parted from his current dance partner and made his way to the dance floor.

Botan seemed uncomfortable with the guy's right hand lying dangerously close to her hip and Kurama was furious. And before he knew it, he was grabbing the pervert's wrist and shoving him away from her.

He gave the other male a cheeky grin as he said, "I believe the next dance is mine?"

The man shot a death glare his way and gave out a savage curse under his breath, but seeming to actually decide that it wasn't worth the risk as he turned and left the dance floor.

"Thanks," Botan murmured as he took her hand in his. His lips lifted up in a smile, charming as ever, as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Her small, supple figure fitted well with his the looming and hard contours of his form as they danced to the beat.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"I'm… alright, I suppose," she answered hesitantly, before looking up at him with a quirked eyebrow. "We haven't seen each other for like, what, six years? And yet, you seem awfully calm."

"Why, are you nervous?"

"As heck." She sighed, a red shade reaching to rest on her cheeks. "But it seems you're not. That must mean you're doing well without me, huh?"

His smile nearly dropped but he managed to slip it back on again before she noticed his little slip up. "Not really. I'm just good at pretending," he tried to make his words come off as a joke, but he knew better. And he knew she knew better as well.

Her eyes softened and it almost seemed as if she had something to say. But then, she quickly shook her head, as if to snap out of a trance.

"I didn't know you'd be here," she started, her voice almost inaudible, "I thought you were in Africa."

This time, his smile really did waver. "That was three months ago."

Botan seemed as equally exasperated as he was. "How should I know? You're always flying across the world. Who could keep up these things?"

He didn't answer her at once and spun her around, before pulling her and crashing her against his form, the gasp he managed to elicit from her teasing at his urges but effortlessly ignored. "Two months ago, you were in America. Three weeks prior from tonight, you were in Paris for a vacation. Then you went to Keiko's house and stayed there for a week before you headed off to Tokyo for a business trip."

She was gawking at him and he couldn't hold back the satisfied smirk that managed to cross his lips.

"You…" Botan started, then trailed off, before going on, "… you've been keeping tabs on me?"

"Unfortunately, I have."

"Unfortunately…" she echoed, almost sounding annoyed and offended, before she heaved a soft sigh and bit her lower lip. "You still haven't… gotten over me?"

"Never," he growled, low and dangerous, and she shuddered. He spun her again and this time, she literally leaped into his arms. "How's Koenma?"

She shrugged one shoulder lightly. "I wouldn't know."

"Why? I thought you guys were engaged?"

"You assumed that." Her mouth formed a bitter smile. "I didn't say yes."

"Oh?" He arched an eyebrow at her, a wolfish grin curling up at the edge of his lips. "And why is that?"

"You seem obviously joyful with the news," she remarked with a deadpanned stare and he gave out a loud, wholehearted laugh. It had been a long time since he could laugh like he meant it.

"I am," he said, without a moment of hesitation nor deceit. He smiled and wondered if she noticed his hand lowering to her hip, realizing she did as she arched her back and dragged up against his chest. He gave her a playful and flirty grin as she blushed and shot a fake glare at him. "Seriously though," he started again, all mischief aside as he cleared his throat, "why didn't you say yes?"

Another blush, but she smiled.

"I don't know. I guess it was because I could sense there was something missing."

He blinked. "And what is that?"

"That maybe it should have been you all this time."

* * *

He kissed her and she scratched. He slammed her against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist, and trailed his lips down her smooth neck. She moaned his name and he walked them over to the bed before throwing her on it. Her back bounced against the mattress and he crawled until he was on top of her, his knees nudged between hers. He wasn't always so rough, but goddammit, he wanted this for as long as he could remember.

"Can you just do me a favor and answer one question, though?" he whispered, his voice hoarse in the dimly lit room. He'd walked her home, and this happened, and it wasn't like either of them were complaining but he needed to know something first before they went on with this.

Botan fluttered her eyelids open and fixed her gaze on him. "What?" she breathed, her chest heaving up and down in time with her heavy pants.

"If you loved me all this time," he started, locking eyes with her as if searching for some sort of answer in them, "then why did you say yes when Koenma asked you out?"

"I didn't realize it then." She blushed. "I was a stupid kid. And besides," she paused as she reached a hand up and cupped his cheek, "I always thought you were out of my league. You were good-looking and everyone liked you, but I, on the other hand…"

"You're beautiful," he finished for her.

She shook her head and a single tear cascaded down her cheek. "No, I'm not. I'm ugly."

A deep frown was now etched on his forehead. "You're not ugly. Far from it."

"Yes, I am!" she nearly cried, "I'm ugly and stupid and… Why do you even like me?"

He hushed her as she began to sob and smiled at her question. "Because it's you. I love you because of you. Looks and personality and all."

She sniffed. "Really?"

The quirk of his lips broadened ever so slightly as he nodded. "Really."

She bit her lip and trailed her gaze to the boring old wall as if to avoid meeting his scrutinizing stare. "But, I'm…" she trailed off, bit her lip again and clamped her mouth shut. Silence engulfed the two of them for a while, and still, she didn't turn to look at him—until she felt her dress sliding off her form. It took her only a milisecond to realize that Kurama was taking off her clothes.

"Wait—don't, I don't want you to see me," she cried and shut her eyes tight.

He leaned in and kissed her tears away. "If you don't think you're beautiful, then let me make you feel like you are."

She flicked her eyes open and gaped at him fearfully. "H-how?"

He smiled and shook his head, before nearing and crushing her lips with his. He kissed her passionately, as passionately as he could, before he eventually broke it off. He looked into her eyes and in a hushed whisper, voice filled with love and warmth, said,

"By showing you how much I love you."

He smiled as she blushed and gave her a loving peck on the forehead. "Tell me if I'm going too fast or too rough, okay?"

She nodded and he pulled her into another breathtaking kiss.

* * *

Botan slowly fluttered her eyelids open, wincing at the sunlight peeking through her curtains and attacking her defenseless eyes. She turned on the bed and expected to see a familiar redhead – but there was no one.

The girl's irises broadened in alarm and she sat up in panic. "Kurama?" she called, but there was no answer. Did he leave her? No, he couldn't—or was it a dream? Did she yearn him too much that she was starting to go crazy? Or… No… That wasn't it… she realized as she caught sight of a neatly folded paper and a bright red rose on her night table.

She reached for the paper and unfolded it, only to realize it was a letter. And written on it was,

 _I never wanted anyone but you. Ever since I met you and till now, I would always love you. I never doubted us. I know at first I didn't have you, and I know I destroyed us, but deep down, I also knew I would always be yours. I tried to forget you, but I couldn't. And I realized last night that maybe I never wanted to. You're beautiful, Botan. Inside and out. And that's exactly why I love you. I have always loved you and I will always love you. And I will always be yours – as you will always be mine. Remember that the next time you deem yourself unworthy of my love – because in truth, you're the only girl who deserve having it._

And she cried but she smiled then. Because it was a letter; a promise—

—from a love never forgotten.


End file.
